Administration and Management Abstract The successful administration and management of the National Resource for Translational and Developmental Proteomics (NRTDP) is a critical component for its continued maturation. Herein we describe the three over- arching aims that will drive our efforts throughout the lifetime of the Resource. Specific Aim 1. To develop and support a framework for NRTDP initiatives that is focused on multidisciplinary biomedical research, technology development, and community engagement. Specific Aim 2. To support the education and outreach mission of the Resource through continued dissemination and increased accessibility to members of the scientific community through partnerships with Northwestern University (NU), the Consortium for Top-Down Proteomics (CTDP), the National High Magnetic Field Laboratory (NHMFL) and Thermo Fisher Scientific (TFS). Specific Aim 3. To focus on operations, including Human Resources, relationship management, publications, compliance and sustainability of the Resource, ensuring continued scientific impact beyond its anticipated lifetime. As described, to achieve these aims we will utilize our strong relationship with the administration at NU as well as its investment and commitment to the Resource. We have assembled a highly qualified, dedicated team that, under the leadership of the Director, will manage and coordinate the Technology Research and Development projects, oversee the progress and turnover of Driving Biomedical Projects, and ensure proper access to NRTDP resources through Community Engagement activities with the overall goal of creating a sustainable Resource for the scientific community. We describe the development of efficient operating procedures that ensure integration and reduce barriers to the rapid pace of research.